Orion (Warship VOY)
The Orion or Orions as they are more commonly known are a warrior Matriarchal society based species that live on Orion 1 within Orions Belt within the Alpha Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Orion are one of several prominent Alpha Quadrant species which are central members of the Imperial Federation of United Worlds. Biology/Physiology Appearance Most Orions while having a generally human appearance their main difference is skin coloration. The majority of Orions have varying tones Green and olive skin pigmentation however an older male Orions skin begins to fade into a light bluish-green shade as well as a pronounced ridged nose bridge. Gender Orions are in basic Humanoid male and female genders however in 2372 genetic experimentation began for the inclusion of 1st female Bajorian genes into the female Orion genome for the possibility of making procreative insemination universally possible for both genders in order to further the physical equality of all Orions. Sexual Control Orion Women are born with an unique genetic trait a higher concentration of super-pheromones the naturally occurring series of hormones that control both Sexual attraction and function. This unique system is so well controlled that the release of these natural chemicals can be emitted at will, it is due to this high level of control that Orion females have evolved past the need for a menstruation cycle unlike many other species. It is mainly due to this natural process that Orion females have complete sexual control and domination over both the male and female of this and many other species. However while the excretion of these hormones are easily tolerated and even exchanged by other Orions many other species (mainly Human males) cannot except such high levels of chemicals without overloading their nervous and reproductive systems. However Human females appear to accept and tolerate these pheromones far more easily by comparison. Physical Strength Level Both genders of Orion have levels of strength several times higher then even the average Human male. Since the early formation of the Imperial Federation in the 2160s mainly Orion females were utilized as special IMACO troops who either solved possible heated diplomatic situations by either their personality and looks or by persuasive force (mainly by the near breaking of various limbs). At last examination the average Orion female has a strength level of 4 to 5 times higher then the average Human male. While Orion males had levels 8 to 10 times higher. Society and Culture Unlike most contemporary societies within the Alpha Quadrant or even many considered more primitive societies Orion society and Culture seem to exist on a seemingly odd opposite parallel to any known culture. While all of Orion society is fully controlled by an totally Female dominant society it appears to be centrally based on male sexist (or chauvinist) beliefs and practices which are strictly enforced by Orion females themselves. Primary Basis of Matriarchal Societal Structure Mainly due to the before mentioned pheromone control it is a commonly known phrase among Orion female society that "Sex is Power" so it is mainly based on this maxim that Orion women strongly believe that they should sexually objectify themselves both to Orion males and each other. It is because of this self objectification however that Orion Women are able to easily garner a large amount of power (Political, Financial, and Social) both for themselves and their own families. Also due to the balance and exchange of Sex and romance for further control literal prostitution and many other vices have never existed within Orion society. Fashion and Appearance Enhancement Due to the strict enforcement of self objectification all Orion females from the age of either pre-teens or adolescence are required to begin receiving genetic cosmetic surgery to enhance both face and body. Category:Species Category:Alpha Quadrant species